


[Podfic] Eight Days A Week

by aranel_parmadil



Series: All Our Days [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: COMPANION PIECE TO 'A WEEK AND A DAY', Days of the week, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Johnlock Fluff, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Micro Fic, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post HLV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You died on a Monday.</p>
<p>    I watched it happen, because you asked me to.</p>
<p>    Please, John. Will you do this for me?</p>
<p>    So I did. Of course I did.</p>
<p>    Because that’s the way it always was with us. You asked, and I said yes."</p>
<p>    There are pivotal days in every life. John Watson's is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Eight Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eight Days a Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645558) by [Quesarasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quesarasara/pseuds/Quesarasara). 



> A short podfic recorded in between the seemingly endless editing for The Frost Is All Over. I have also recorded the companion piece - A Week And A Day - and will add that to this series when I have edited it.
> 
> I loved this fic because it is deceptively simple, yet offers a lovely depth of insight into the character's thoughts and feelings, whilst tracking us through (and past) the three series we have so far (roll on season 4).
> 
> Grateful thanks to the lovely and talented Quesarasara for permission to podfic. Do go and check out her other works.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Eight Days A Week: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rqnu5h98oc55338/Eight_Days_A_Week_-_Quesarasara.mp3)


End file.
